Jack, Ianto, une porte
by Ynys
Summary: Janto. Alors que Jack et Ianto étaient partis pour passer une agréable soirée ensemble, un obstacle inattendu s'interpose entre eux et l'appartement du jeune Gallois.
1. Chapter 1

_Me again !_

 _Changement de registre, j'ai retrouvé un viel OS toujours sur du Janto mais un peu plus joyeux. N'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser des petites reviews, ça m'aide à avancer et ça fait vraiment plaisir, que vous ayez aimé ou non !_

 _Désolé pour ce merveilleux titre, mais j'ai toujours été une vraie nulité pour en trouver des biens xD_

* * *

A huit heures sonnantes, la voix de Jack Harkness résonnant dans chaque recoin du hub avait renvoyé chacun des employés chez lui. Tous, sauf un. Alors que la faille ne leur avait pas accordé une seule seconde de répit ces derniers jours, elle semblait se calmer et Ianto Jones et Jack Harkness avaient donc enfin l'espoir de profiter d'un petit moment d'intimité. Certes, ils se débrouillaient en toute occasion, activité de la faille ou non, pour en trouver. Comme i peine trente minutes, dans le bureau du chef le plus responsable que Torchwood n'ait jamais connu. Mais ça n'avait qu'un petit avant goût, la mise en bouche. Ce soir, c'était repas en tête à tête, film et puis au lit. Sûrement même le film n'attendrait il pas sa fin Ianto ne se rappelait pas avoir réussi à en voir un seul entier avec Jack... Non, son amant n'arrivait jamais à rester immobile dans un canapé trop longtemps avec un homme aussi attirant qu'un gallois en costume trois pièce et pantalon moulant à ses côtés. Et ledit Gallois ne s'en plaignait pas particulièrement.

Dès que les autres furent partis, les deux hommes sautèrent presque littéralement dans le SUV pour filer vers l'appartement de Ianto. Le trajet se passa en silence. Mais avec beaucoup de regards échangés, et Jack senti régulièrement la main de Ianto effleurer la sienne lorsqu'elle se posait sur le guidon ou le frein à main.

Tout se passait donc parfaitement, jusque là. Arrivés rapidement devant l'immeuble, ils montèrent au pas de course les trois étages qui les séparaient de l'appartement de Ianto.

Et c'est là que le drame survint.

Plantés devant la porte, Ianto fourra sa main dans la poche où, depuis la nuit des temps, il rangeait ses clefs.

Les clefs ne s'y trouvaient pas.

Il haussa les sourcils, lança un regard à Jack qui le dévisagea.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne trouve pas mes clefs. »

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent. S'il pensait un jour entendre Ianto dire qu'il avait perdu quelque chose... Oh, comme cette phrase avait dû lui arracher la langue... Jack aurait dû sortir son téléphone et enregistrer cette merveilleuse réplique, si impossible dans la bouche de son amant si organisé et méticuleux, pour ne pas dire maniaque.

« Essaye ton autre poche. »

Ianto s'exécuta, fixant toujours Jack. Mais rien. Il réessaya la poche de droite de sa veste, la poche de gauche, et même la poche intérieure qu'il n'utilisait pourtant jamais. Une lueur d'affolement passa dans ses yeux.

« Y'a rien. »

Presque malgré lui, un sourire mesquin s'étira sur les lèvres du Capitaine.

« Haha ! Ianto Jones n'est donc pas infaillible ! Cet instant restera dans les mémoires. »

L'intéressa, se renfrognant, lui donna un coup de coude.

« Hey, c'est pas drôle ! On fait comment maintenant ? Je ne vais quand même pas défoncer la porte de mon propre appart, et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je les ai pas. Si c'est toi qui me les a prises pour pouvoir te moquer de moi, tu vas me le payer. »

Jack croisa les bras, son sourire s'étirant un peu plus.

« Ah oui ? Et comment ? C'est moi le boss je te rappelle.

-Tu n'imagines pas le stock de déca que j'ai au hub. »

Toute la hardiesse de l'immortel s'effondra d'un seul coup.

« Tu n'oserais pas.

-Alors donne moi ces clefs.

-Je les ai pas. Je te jure ! Je n'y suis strictement pour rien. »

Son ton définitivement sérieux et son air terrorisé à la simple évocation du décaféïné convainquit Ianto qui se remit à fouiller dans toutes ses poches. Il enleva sa veste, la laissant tomber par terre. Jack, qui avait dévoré des yeux le mouvement désinvolte avec lequel Ianto avait laissé tombé sa veste à terre, agrippa sa cravate pour le plaquer contre lui. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre celles du Gallois. Bien que soudainement électrisé par ce baiser, Ianto le repoussa vite

« Jack, pas sur le pallier ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je fouille tes poches arrières. »

Lui répondit tout naturellement l'intéressé en plaquant ses mains sur ses fesses, les rentrant dans les poches arrières du pantalon de Ianto. Alors que tout son corps se tendit immédiatement vers celui de Jack, Ianto tenta pourtant de se dégager. Mais une partie de lui ayant terriblement envie de rester collé à son amant à l'odeur si envoûtante, il se contenta donc de lancer des regards autour d'eux, vérifiant que personne ne venait. Jack, lui, s'amusait comme un fou. Ses mains remontaient désormais sous la chemise de Ianto, un sourire évocateur aux lèvres contrastant avec son air résolument concentré.

« Rien par ici non plus... Où sont donc passées ces maudites clefs ? »

Il plaqua Ianto contre la porte de l'appartement alors que ses mains vinrent jouer avec l'ouverture du pantalon du jeune homme. Ianto l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Il venait de se décider à profiter de cette soirée quoi qu'il en soit, même s'il n'avait plus de moyen de pénétrer dans son appartement. De toute façon, il n'arrêterait pas Jack, il le savait très bien : l'immortel n'aurait aucune honte à baiser sur le pallier. C'était d'ailleurs en bonne voie pour arriver... Rien qu'à son contact, rien qu'à la proximité de sa peau avec la sienne, Ianto sentait un désir bouillonnant l'envahir. Ses mains vinrent jouer avec les bretelles de Jack, les faisant sauter, avant de faire sauter les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Alors que le rythme cardiaque et la respiration des deux amants montaient en flèche, leurs lèvres vinrent à nouveau s'écraser les unes contre les autres pour un contact des plus sauvages, dans lequel se déchaîna toute la fureur d'un amour des plus brûlants et impatients. Et puis, alors que les mains de Ianto se perdaient dans la nuque et dans les cheveux de Jack, ce dernier plaqua sa main entre les jambes de son amant, sentant sa virilité gonflée comme jamais. Il baissa d'un coup sec le pantalon très moulant et le slip du jeune homme.

Un tintement métallique se fit entendre.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent instantanément, coupés dans leur élan par ce simple petit bruit. Leurs regards qui se rivèrent sur le sol virent y tomber une petite clef. Jack l'attrapa du bout des doigts, comme il le faisait avec une certaine arme qu'il gardait à un certain endroit. Il la remonta à hauteur des yeux de Ianto.

« Ta clef. Entre son slip et ton pantalon. »

Son sourire se fit plus grand et goguenard que jamais, surtout en voyant Ianto devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate.

« Ell... Elle a dû tomber quand on était... dans ton bureau.

-Et t'as rien senti ?

-T'as vu comme elle est petite ! »

S'indigna Ianto en remontant brusquement ses habits et en ramassant sa veste. Mais Jack l'interrompit.

« Hey, hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais avoir la patiente d'attendre que tu ouvres la porte maintenant ? »

Plus rouge que jamais, Ianto arracha la clef des mains de Jack, ouvrit la porte, le poussa à l'intérieur et n'eut même pas le temps de la refermer derrière eux.

* * *

 _...J'avais retrouvé une cartouche d'encre dans un des plis du pantalon que je portais, un jour. Allez savoir comment les choses arrivent là._  
 _Breeeeeeeeef, j'ai bien souri en écrivant, j'espère que ça vous plaira de même !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Je ne pensais pas écrire une suite, mais on m'en a demandé une et... J'ai finalement eu une petite idée.  
 **/!\** Cette fic change du coup de rating, on passe sur du **M**_

 _Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce deuxième - et dernier - chapitre plaira tout autant que le premier._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _(Disclaimer : sont pas à moi !)_

* * *

Ianto fut immédiatement projeté sur la paroi faisant l'angle avec sa porte d'entrée. Il la poussa simplement d'un coup de pied, lâchant sa veste et sa clef qu'il tenait du bout des doigts. Tout n'était plus qu'odeur et toucher, baisers et caresses, alors que les lèvres de Jack dévorant son cou et le haut de son torse l'enflammaient tout entier. Passant ses mains sur ses épaules, il débarrassa l'immortel de sa chemise et le poussa contre la porte d'entrée. Le jeune gallois vint mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Jack, lui arrachant quelques râles de plaisir. Ceux de Ianto se mêlèrent vite aux siens lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Jack caresser sa virilité. Il se dépêcha de déboutonner le pantalon de son patron mais s'arrêta tout à coup et fit quelques pas en arrière.

Il avait entendu un bruit.

Jack haussa les sourcils et l'attira à lui, mais Ianto se dégagea, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour intimer le silence à son amant. Les yeux ronds, chaque atome bouillonnant de désir, Jack se fit violence pour s'exécuter. On toquait à la porte. Si Ianto n'était pas déjà rouge écarlate, il le serait devenu à l'instant. Il attrapa le bras de Jack et le jeta presque dans les toilettes, la pièce la plus proche.

« Qu'est ce que... ?

-Et si jamais c'est ma sœur ?! »

Jack n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la porte des vespasiennes se claquait devant lui. Ianto remonta dans le même temps sa braguette et enfila sa chemise en un éclair. Pas le temps de la fermer, on tapait de plus en plus fort à la porte. Tentant de se composer un visage moins rouge et frustré, il ouvrit la porte. Ses mains tremblaient. Il redoutait de savoir qui était de l'autre côté.

Derrière le battant se trouvait sa voisine, une jeune trentenaire toute fine, discrète, et bien habillée. Célibataire. Au moins ce n'était pas sa sœur, mais heureusement qu'il s'était tout de même débarrassé de Jack. Il n'osait pas imaginer les idées saugrenues qui auraient traversé la tête de l'immortel... Ou plutôt si, il ne les imaginait que trop bien. Gêné, surpris, Ianto ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Est-ce qu'elle avait entendu quelque chose, est-ce qu'elle les avait surpris ? La jeune femme resta elle aussi un moment interdite, son regard comme arrêté sur le torse du gallois qui se dévoilait entre les deux pans de sa chemise. Chemise dont la couleur cramoisie était exactement identique à celle de son teint. Se reprenant, sa voisine sembla s'ébrouer avant de lui offrir un faible sourire.

« Désolée de faire interruption, je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, pas du tout... Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle traîne, Jack pouvait sortir à tout moment de sa cachette. Vraiment, vraiment, Ianto ne voulait pas voir ça. Et surtout, plus vite elle partirait, plus vite il pourrait aller le rejoindre.

« Je... En fait, mes WC sont bouchés, je me demandais si je pouvais utiliser les vôtres ? »

Ianto manqua d'éclater de rire et de mourir de gêne en même temps. Elle semblait vraiment embarrassée de poser une telle question, se rendant également peut être compte, à l'air de son voisin, qu'elle n'arrivait pas spécialement au bon moment.

« Heu... Je suis désolé, ça ne va pas être possible, les miens sont... »

Non, il ne pouvait pas dire aussi bouchés, ça ne passerait pas.

« ...ils fuient. »

Il n'était tout à coup même pas sûr que ces trucs puissent fuir, mais c'était la seule réponse qui lui était venue.

« Désolé de ne pas pouvoir...

-Non, non, il n'y a pas de soucis. Merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée. »

Ianto murmura de même un « bonne soirée », mais la jeune dame s'en était déjà allée. Poussant un long soupir de soulagement, le Gallois referma la porte, cette porte qui ce soir n'avait décidément pas voulu les laisser tranquilles. Il se précipita dans les toilettes où Jack était toujours planqué. Il avait tenté de suivre l'échange en écoutant à travers le battant. Il adressa un grand sourire narquois à son amant lorsque celui ci vint enfin le libérer, et Ianto lui lança avant même qu'il n'ait eût le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour railler son compagnon :

« La ferme ! »

Il se précipita dans la chambre, Jack sur ses talons, et se jeta littéralement sur le lit. Un Jack Harkness tout feu tout flamme lui atterrit bientôt dessus. Frustrés deux fois deux suite, ils en oublièrent toute tendresse et toute douceur : n'existait plus que cet appel impérieux et sauvage, ce désir, cette passion, cette pulsion qui les emportait dans une explosion de sensations toutes plus violentes et jouissives les unes que les autres. Peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle, ils libérèrent toute la tension de cette soirée, déjà accumulée depuis plusieurs journées de travail, toutes plus difficiles les unes que les autres. Et ils avaient eu l'impression d'étouffer. Alors ils lâchèrent prise, l'un contre l'autre.

Les derniers habits les recouvrant encore volèrent vite aux quatre coins de la pièce. Le lit semblait, quand à lui, être devenu un ring de combat. Tous deux roulaient, à chaque fois que l'un se retrouvait dessous, il repoussait l'autre pour reprendre le dessus, tandis que leurs bouches embrassaient, leurs langues léchaient, leurs dents mordillaient, faisant résonner dans la pièce un véritable concert de soupirs et gémissements de plaisir. Stabilisant Ianto sous lui, Jack s'introduisit d'un mouvement des plus brutaux en lui. Le cri de Ianto lui arracha un sourire tandis qu'il commençait des mouvements de vas et viens saccadés et beaucoup moins contrôlés qu'à son habitude. Sa victime ne s'en plaignait pas, se redressant bientôt pour coller son corps contre le sien et enlacer ses jambes autour de lui. Jambes et bras enlacées, ils se perdirent entièrement l'un dans l'autre. C'était bon. Salvateur. Et éreintant.

Leurs corps retombèrent bientôt l'un à côté de l'autre, encore frémissants du plaisir inimaginable qui venait de les envahir. Jack et Ianto reprirent leur souffle, peau contre peau. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, lentement, ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre. Se dévisagèrent, se noyèrent dans le regard désormais si hospitalier de l'autre. Ianto s'accrochait aux pupilles bleues de Jack avec la même force que celle avec laquelle il s'était accroché à lui durant leurs ébats. Pas un bruit, pas même une mouche ne se risqua à briser le silence. Juste leurs deux respirations. Jack finit par articuler :

« On a même pas mangé...

-Tu as encore faim ? Répliqua Ianto d'un ton taquin Jack lui renvoya un large sourire alors que sa main vint caresser sa joue. Sa voix n'était qu'un doux murmure :

-J'ai toujours faim. »

Se glissant entre les draps, il attira son Ianto à lui. Avec douceur. Cette douceur qu'ils avaient totalement oubliée tout à l'heure. Cette douceur dont leurs deux âmes meurtries avaient pourtant définitivement besoin. Un long frisson les prit tous deux lorsque leurs bras s'enroulèrent autour de l'autre et que leurs lèvres vinrent se trouver. Elles s'unirent d'elles mêmes, tendres, suaves, déclarant tout l'amour que les deux âmes solitaires semblaient si incapables de s'avouer à haute voix.

* * *

 _Oui j'avais envie de finir sur quelque chose d'un peu plus doux..._

 _Et si vous êtes gentils et que vous me laissez votre avis sur cette fic, peut être aurez vous droit à une livraison de Jack tout nu rien que pour vous ! :D_


End file.
